2012
Vuosi 2012 on ensimmäinen kaikista pelivuosista, jonka pelaamiset olen kirjannut ylös. Siitä lähtien joka vuosi on saanut oman pelilistauksensa. Listan ideana on kertoa ensinnäkin pelattujen pelien määrä vuosittain ja toisekseen muistuttaa, mitä minäkin vuonna on pelattu läpi. Listalle päätyvät pelit koskevat ainoastaan uusia pelielämyksiä tai pelejä, joita en esimerkiksi ole aiemmin läpäissyt 100%. Lista vuoden 2012 peleistä Toisin kuin muina vuosina, en ole pistänyt läpipeluupäivää merkille, joten luettelointi tapahtuu alustakohtaisesti. NES * Adventure of Lolo 2 * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Trouble in Wackyland * Robocop 2 * Robocop 3 * Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blowout * Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle * Little Nemo * Little Samson * Skate or Die 2 * Solomon's Key * Xexyl * Monster Party * Frankenstein: The Monster Returns * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles * Terminator * Terminator 2 SNES * Addans Family * Castlevania IV * Snow White in Happily Ever After * Blackhawk/Blackthorne * Ardy Lightfoot * Blues Brothers * Beethoven's 2nd * The Great Waldo Search * Killer Instinct * Kirby's Fun Pack Super Famicom * Dragon Quest I & II * Dragon Quest III * Panic in Nakayoshi World * Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon R * Sailor Moon Super * Sailor Moon Super Kurukkurin * Sailor Moon Super Kondo wa Puzzle de Oshiokiyo! * Sailor Moon Super S * Sailor Moon Super S Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen * Sailor Stars * Sailor Moon: Another Story Nintendo 64 * Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo-Tooie * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Diddy Kong Racing * Donkey Kong 64 * Yoshi's Story Wii * Ghostbusters the Video Game * MadWorld * Ninja Captains * No More Heroes * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle * Pandora's Tower * Xenoblade Chronicles Game Boy * Darkwing Duck * Batman Game Boy Advance * Disney Princess Royal Adventure Nintendo DS * Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure * Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby Squeak Squad * Bomberman * Bomberman 2 * Bomberman Land Touch! * Bomberman Land Touch! 2 * Biker Mice From Mars * Cake Mania * Disney Princess: Magical Jewels * Little Mermaid * Pokemon Pearl * Professor Layton and the Curious Village * Picross DS * Wario: Master of Disguise Sega Master System * Asterix Sega Mega Drive * Castlevania Bloodlines/The New Generation * Ghostbusters * Rocket Knight * Hook * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker * Garfield: Caught in the Act * Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure * Batman * Batman: Revenge of the Joker * McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure * Sailor Moon R * Castle of Illusion * Bug's Life PlayStation * Disneyn Keisarin uudet kuviot * Disneyn Viidakkokirja: Svengiseikkailu * Duke Nukem 3D * Final Fantasy IX * Harry Potter ja salaisuuksien kammio * Heart of Darkness * Metal Gear Solid * Pandemonium * Rayman * Spyro the Dragon * Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer * Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon PlayStation 2 * Charlie's Angels * Canis Canem Edit * Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy * Jak 2 * Jak 3 Category:2012 Category:Vuosi